


Mamma Mia

by Quebeckany



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Parenthood, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Shallura Parent AU, Single Parent Allura, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quebeckany/pseuds/Quebeckany
Summary: Five years ago, Takashi Shirogane had swept into Alluras life, leaving after only a few months to go fight overseas. He left Allura with the best thing to ever happen to her, but completely disappeared from her life. Believing him dead, Allura raised their child on her own.However, all these years later, Allura gets the surprise of a lifetime in the form of a familiar stranger.





	1. Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> im terrified but in the words of space daddy shiro himself, "if you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great"
> 
> anyways here it is, barely beta'd by my best friend who doesn't even watch voltron but does know a lot about child care.
> 
> And s/o to stratagem, whos series, Lion Cub wrecked me so well that when i tried to think of another name for their daughter, I couldnt

_ “Hey Shiro?”, Allura asked, running her finger tips up and down his chest.  _

 

_ “Hmm?” _

 

_ “Why do you have to leave tomorrow?”  _

 

_ Shiro turned on his side, and Allura took him all in; his chiseled chest, his biceps, his cocky smirk, the light sheen of sweat still clinging to his naked body. She didn't want to forget a single moment of this.  _

 

_ “Lu, you know why. I’ve wanted to be a pilot my whole life, and tomorrow I get to live my dream and serve my country. But hey, this isn’t goodbye.” Shiro leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You have my number, and I’ll make sure to call you as much as I can.” _

 

_ Allura smiled, “You better, or else I’ll have to fly overseas and kick your ass,” she said, tugging on his black tuft of hair. _

 

_ Shiro smirked, “Oh baby, you  _ wish _ you could kick my ass.”  _

 

_ Allura went to try and tickle him, but Shiro grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed.  _

 

_ “No, let me go!” She struggled against the hold, trying to wiggle free. _

 

_ “Never!” In retaliation, Shiro laid his entire body on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. _

 

_ Allura struggled under his weight, more for show than anything else. She felt a twitch against her leg and smirked. “Mmm, I think someone is happy to see me.”   _

 

_ Shiro leaned back up onto his elbows and looked down at her. Allura could stare into his eyes all day, they were so expressive and deep. He looked nervous for a second, then said, “Is it too soon to tell you I love you? Cause Allura, I think I’m in love with you.” _

 

_ She smiled. “I love you too.” _

 

_ Shiros face lit up, and he smiled the most beautiful smile Allura had ever seen.  _

 

_ ~ _

 

_ Beep, Beep, Beep! _

 

Allura groaned, rolling over to turn her alarm clock off. She had the same dream about once every six months; the last night her and the love of her life spent before he shipped off overseas 5 years ago. She only spent about 5 months with Shiro, but it was the best 5 months of her life. Takashi Shirogane was the love of Alluras life. However, after a month, all communication from Shiro had ended, and when Allura went digging, she found his name among those missing in action. She was devastated, and without Romelle and Lance, she wasn’t sure she would have coped as well as she did. And because they had only been dating for such a short time, Allura had never met any of his family, and she didn’t have his best friends phone number either. Shiro didn’t even have a facebook. She had no idea if his body was ever found. It was all so fantastical, Allura almost believed she imagined it. 

 

Almost. 

 

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. The green numbers read 6:30 am, which means she has to get up, make breakfast, and get ready for the day ahead. She reached over and grabbed her phone off her nightstand and took a look at her notifications. 

 

There were various emails from different stores, letting her know about their amazing blowout sales, a few instagram and facebook notifications, and a text message from her best friend, Romelle. It read: 

 

**Hey, i know its like, 2 am, but what are u doin tomorrow? Or well, today????**

 

Allura rolled her eyes. Of course Romelle was awake at 2 am, that girl never sleeps. The only day she ever wakes up before 10 am is Sunday, for their weekly breakfast date.

 

**I have a house showing today at noon, but otherwise nothing, whats up?**

 

She wasn’t going to answer until almost noon anyways, so Allura didn’t worry too much. With a squeak, she stretched her muscles and rolled out of bed. She ran a hand through her hair, combing out knots as she went. She padded barefoot through her apartment, the beige carpet soft under her feet. It was a little chilly, which might have been due to her just sleeping in a t-shirt and some shorts, but it was her apartment, so she could turn the air up if she wanted. 

 

The tile in the kitchen was like ice, but she braved it for the sake of brewing a fresh pot of coffee. She leaned against the counter and scrolled through social media, waiting for the pot to fill. 

 

Romelle had posted another video of her dance class, Lance, her other best friend, had posted another few pictures of him and his new boyfriend, Keith. She hadn’t met Keith yet, but Lance and him had only been dating for about a month, so there was time. 

 

Her coffee beeped at her, letting her know its done. Allura grabbed her favorite mug from the cupboard and poured herself a cup. 

 

For breakfast today, Allura decided on pancakes, with strawberry slices on the side and just a little bit of syrup. 

As she flipped the third pancake, little footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. Allura glanced over her shoulder, and her pride and joy walked sleepily into the kitchen. Emiko Altea-Shirogane rubbed her eye with one of her little fist, a t-rex plush in a tutu held tightly in the other. Emi was the perfect mix of Allura and Shiro, she had Alluras dark skin, Alluras hair but Shiros hair color. Emi also had Shiros brown eyes, and his wonderful smile, but she got Alluras sass, or so her grandfather told her. 

 

Emiko was 4, and the most beautiful little girl in the world. 

 

When Allura had first found out she was pregnant, she was terrified. Shiro had been the last person she slept with, and in the beginning, she was worried Shiro wouldn’t want to be a part of her daughter’s life. She had planned to tell him, but she didn’t get the chance to before he died. 

 

“Hi Momma,” Emi said, padding over to Allura. 

 

She reached down and picked Emi up, setting her on her hip. Emi immediately burrowed her face into Alluras neck.

 

“Good morning baby. How’d you sleep?”

 

“I slept good. I dreamed we went to the ocean with Aunt Romie again,” Emi said, slowly raising her fist up to her mouth to chew on. 

 

“Oh yeah? What’d we do at the ocean?” Allura asked, pulling Emis fist back out of her mouth.

 

“We went swimming and ate ice cream. I think Uncle Lance was there too but I don’t ‘member.”

 

“That’s okay, we don’t have to tell him.” She kissed Emi’s forehead and set her down in her seat at the breakfast table. Allura went back into the kitchen to get the pancakes, strawberries, and syrup. “Hey baby, how would you feel about hanging out with Grandpa for a little bit today? Cause Mommy has to do some work later and you can’t come along today.” She set the pancakes in front of Emi, the four year old’s eyes lighting up. Allura cut the pancakes up into bite sized pieces and handed Emi her favorite Hello Kitty fork. 

 

“Will Grandpa be at the office or at home?” She shoved a piece of pancake and strawberry into her mouth. 

 

“He’ll be at the office again today, but it’ll only be for about an hour, just while I show a house.” 

 

“Can we get cake after you show your house?” Emi asked, mouth full of pancake.

 

Allura smiled. “I’ll think about it, okay? Now let’s go get dressed.”

 

~

 

Emi eventually did break Allura down, and she agreed to go to their favorite little coffee shop after Allura picked her back up from Altea Realtors, then afterwards go over to Romelle’s to hang out. She was distracted throughout her entire house showing, however. the family had a little girl about Emi’s age as well, and it made Allura think about their future. Emi needed a yard to play in, and their apartment complex doesn’t allow pets. Allura just wasn’t sure she could afford a house all by herself. 

 

Emi was also going to be starting school in the next year, and Allura knew she would also start asking more about her father. 

 

She had told Emi the basics: that her father was a war hero, he died protecting them and their country, and he was Japanese. Allura didn’t know much about Shiro’s family, except for that he had an adopted brother and that him and his mother spoke fluent Japanese. Allura figured once Emi started school, she’d ask her if she had any interest in learning Japanese. 

 

One thing Allura had never told Emi about her father though, was his name. She hadn’t meant to; Whenever Emi asked about her father, she always referred to him as “Daddy,” and Allura never felt the need to correct her. A selfish part of Allura wanted to keep his name to herself just a little bit longer. 

 

Allura also wasn’t sure she was ready to move on. Yes, it had been five years, and her and Shiro's time was cut unbearably short, but she hadn’t met anyone who she felt comfortable around. She also wasn’t sure how Emi would react to Allura having a boyfriend. All of her life, it had been Allura, Lance, Romelle, Grandpa Alfor, and Papa Coran. What if Allura introduced someone else into the mix and it ruined everything? She didn’t want to risk it. 

 

Besides, the only man she had met that had even piqued her interest was another real estate agent from Galra Real Estate. Emi had already met Lotor and decided she didn’t like him. Part of Allura suspected that the feeling was mutual. Lotor didn’t seem too taken with children.

 

She sighed and pulled up to the coffee shop, and Emi cheered. Allura unbuckled Emi from her car seat, and together they walked into the shop. 

 

Emi loved this particular shop because everyone that worked here loved her. Lance use to work here when Emi was a baby, so Allura had been frequenting this place for the good part of 3 years. Everyone knew Allura and Emi, they were like a part of the family. 

 

The girl behind the counter, Plaxum, waved at them. Emi took off running towards the counter, nearly running into a mans legs. 

 

“Emi watch out!” Allura grabbed her before she face planted into this strangers thigh. Emi yelped and stumbled back in Alluras grasp. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry sir!” Allura glanced up, taking in the man’s jeans and henley, the coffee in his hand, the chemical burn across the bridge of his nose, and finally the white tuft of hair that Allura swore use to be jet black.

 

She gasped. She couldn’t still be dreaming, could she? Allura had the urge to pinch herself, just to make sure. 

 

Because standing in front of her was a ghost. 

 

“Takashi?”


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alluras life just got a lot more complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******SEASON 7 SPOILERS AHEAD IF U HAVENT SEEN THE SDCC SPOILERS DON'T READ THIS YET*****  
> GUESS WHOS HYPE ABOUT SHIRO BEING MLM, im just hella salty about adams whole "its me or your life long dream" bullshit like excUSE ME?! who would abandon SHIRO like that?? I have loved Shiro for 2 years now and damn if he told me that he wanted to fulfill his life long dream of space travel I'd be like, "okay boo have fun i'll be ready to get married when you get back ilysm"  
> ANYWAYS I'm sorry this chapter took so long but it worked out so  
> I hope you guys enjoy!!  
> (not beta'd)(also changed the name cause i hated the previous one)

“Takashi?”

 

“Allura?” Shiro asked.

 

Allura knew she was shaking. She could feel both of her hands start to tremble. Her eyes started watering, everything was getting blurry. She felt Emi grab her hand tighter, probably to try to stop the shaking. 

 

“I… I thought you were dead.” Allura reached out with one hand and lightly touched Shiros chest. She felt his muscles, the heat radiating off his body, and the rise and fall of his breath. He was real. 

 

Shiro looked shocked. “What?” 

 

Hot trails of tears ran down her cheeks, “You’re really here? This…. This isn’t a dream?” 

 

Shiro reached forward, as if to wipe the tears from her face, then dropped his hand, rethinking his action. “Did you.. Want to grab a table? I think we have some things to catch up on.”

 

Allura nodded and used one hand to wipe her own face. “Yeah. Yes. That’d be nice, thank you.” She reached for Emi and set her on her hip, “Let me just grab our stuff first.”

 

“Oh yeah of course.” Shiros right hand reflexively scratched the back of his head. 

 

As they walked over to the counter, Allura noticed Plaxum looked worried, so she gave her an encouraging smile, hoping that would let her know that everything was okay. 

 

“Hey Allura, Emi, what can I get you two today?” 

 

“Momma said I can have cake today!” Emi said, smiling brightly. She pointed at the slice of chocolate cake sitting in the display box. 

 

“Yes, one small slice of cake, a frozen hot chocolate, and one iced americano with two pumps of sweetener.”

 

Plaxum smiled, and rang everything up. “You total today is $10.34. Are you paying cash or card?” 

 

“Card,” Shiro said, holding out his debit card. Allura snapped her head around and looked at Shiro. 

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

Shiro smiled. “I don’t think it’s going to break the bank.” 

 

Plaxum hesitantly took his card and rang up their food. She handed it back to him with his receipt and a smile. “So are you guys friends?” She asked innocently. 

 

Allura paused. Were her and Shiro friends? Could she consider them that, after a 5 year break? She was the mother of his child, but he didn’t know that. And just because she was doesn’t mean anything. There were plenty of people who didn’t get along as co-parents. 

 

“Something like that,” Allura said. Plaxum thankfully dropped the subject. 

 

Shiro and Allura stood there in awkward silence waiting as Plaxum and another girl behind the counter began working on their order. Emi grabbed a piece of Alluras hair and started playing with it; braiding it and wrapping it around her little fingers, creating knots. 

 

Allura was so nervous she didn’t even notice. 

 

How the hell was Shiro even here? She had waited and waited to hear anything at all, and never heard a word. He was gone and she had accepted it. She had done her mourning. And now, out of the blue, he just waltzes back into her life? Is this just going to be a one time, catching up over a cup of coffee thing or would they go back to being in each other lives? Allura didn’t think she could manage it if after today she never saw him again. 

 

And what would she do about Emi? Would it really be fair, now that she knew Shiro was alive, to keep his daughter a secret from him? Would it be fair to Emi? But how on Earth would she manage to tell Shiro and Emi, if she even worked up the courage to. Obviously if Shiro stayed in her life long enough, he’d find out. Either Lance, Romelle, or the fact Emikos last name was Altea-Shirogane would give her secret away. 

 

Ice ran down Alluras veins. What if Shiro found out, and decided he wanted nothing to do with Emiko at all?

 

“Here you go,” Plaxum said, setting their coffee and cake on the counter. 

 

“Yay!” Emi said, pulling her hair out of the knot she created at the end of Alluras hair. She started wiggling until Allura set her down.  

 

She reached up and grabbed the cake off the counter and carefully held it in her hands. “Momma, can we sit in the corner again?” 

 

Allura smiled and grabbed her own coffee. “Sure baby.” She glanced back at Shiro, and he gestured for her to lead the way. 

 

She paused to take a breath and then walked to Emis favorite corner booth. 

 

~

 

Emi was settled in with her cake, idly humming to herself and coloring on a coloring page Plaxum brought over. Shiro and Allura sat across from each other both sipping at their coffees. 

 

“So I know you went MIA, but what happened after that? Everything I found had basically said you were dead, they just needed to find the body.” Allura asked.

 

Shiro chuckled, “It’s kind of a long story. Basically, I got taken as a prisoner of war for about a year. My best friend Matt and I both did. Then one day, we managed to escape. We stole one of their planes, and flew it back into US airspace. But they followed us and we were shot down. Matts parachute worked, mine didn’t. In the crash, my arm got pinned,” Shiro held up his right arm. “It wasn’t recoverable. Anyways, I ended up in a coma for about six months. After I woke up, it was a lot to process. It took me years to come to terms with what happened and to deal with everything. But I’m okay now.” He smiled. Allura smiled back. “I got discharged from the military, but I work with Matt and his genius little sister at their tech company. I don’t do anything fancy. Mostly paperwork. But they’re developing high tech prosthetics. And I’m pretty helpful for that too.”

 

“Wow.” Allura said. 

 

“So are you a superhero?” Emi asked, eyes filled with wonder. “Like Captain America?”

 

Shiro looked surprised. “Well…”

 

“Yes, he is like a superhero. Except he’s more like Captain Americas best friend,” Allura said. 

 

Emi nodded in agreement. “Bucky has a metal arm too.”

 

Shiro laughed. “Huh, I never thought about that before. I guess you’re right. Anyways, Allura, how have you been?”

 

Allura took a sip of her coffee. “Nothing too terribly exciting. I finished my business degree, went to work at my fathers real estate company, and had a kid.”

 

Shiro smiled and turned to Emi. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced either. I’m Shiro.”

 

Emi beamed and held out her hand. Shiro shook it seriously. “I’m Emi. I’m four.” 

 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Emi.”

 

Emi smiled. 

 

Shiro opened his mouth, about to ask another question when phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. “Oh give me just a second.” 

 

He stood up and put his back to the table. “Hey babe.”

 

Alluras heart dropped to her knees. 

 

_ Babe? _

 

“Yeah, I’ll be home in a bit. I got sidetracked. I actually ran into an old friend at that coffee shop I’ve been wanting to try for a while.” He paused, “Yeah, the coffee here is really good. But yeah I’ll leave in a few. I know, we have stuff to do.” Another pause. “I love you too. Bye Adam.”

 

Shiro turned back around, “Hey, I am so sorry. I forgot, I’m helping my boyfriend move into his new apartment today. But can I get your number? I’d love to catch up some more another time.”

 

Allura nodded, trying to contain her shock. She knew Shiro was bisexual, but the reality of him dating someone else was still painful. She took Shiros phone and programmed her number into it. 

 

“Thanks Allura. I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

“Okay. Bye Shiro.”

 

Emi waved, “Bye bye!”

 

Shiro walked out of the cafe, and Allura sagged. 

 

“Hey honey, would you mind if I dropped you off with Grandpa and Papa Coran again for a few hours? Momma has something she needs to do really quick.” Allura looked at Emi. 

 

Emi pretended to think about it. “Okay. Papa always sneaks me candy so I’m okay with it.” 

 

Allura laughed, “Good. Let me clean up our mess and we can go.”

 

She grabbed Emis drink, cake plate, and her half empty coffee cup and threw them away. Emi gave her picture to Plaxum, which made her smile and she told Emi she’d hang it up in the back with the rest of her pictures. 

 

Allura then loaded Emi up into her car and, before driving off, called Romelle. 

 

“Hey girl, what’s up?” 

 

Allura took a deep breath. “Once I drop Emi off at Fathers, can I come over?”

 

“Yeah sure, but I’m at Lance’s right now. He said you’re welcome over though. Why are you dropping Emi off? Whats up?”

 

Allura laughed, a little self deprecating-ly, “My life just got a lot more complicated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and dw guys shallura is still end game. ive shipped this ship since july of 2016 and thats never going to change. the creators said they didn't give him a label so we can decide for ourselves and ive always seen shiro as bi and allura as pan and thats never going to change so imma die with shallura *kissy face* love ya babes

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me [on tumblr](http://sluttybeka.tumblr.com)


End file.
